roadtonaruto
by ilham.matsanega
Summary: ini dia ROAD TO NARUTO. haha...mungkin agak aneh ya! fic ini terinspirasi dari ROAD TO SAKURA. ok, langsung saja ke TKP. WARNING: gk ada romance moment, banyak percakapan, latar gk jelas, ekspresi tokoh gk jelas. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ;)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**_Story_**** © Ilham Qurnain**

**.**

**.**

**ZZZZZZ=== ===ZZZZZZ**

**..::ROAD TO NARUTO::..**

**ZZZZZZ=== ===ZZZZZZ**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Hari libur bagi gadis musim semi bernama Sakura-Haruno Sakura lengkapnya. Namun, entah karena alasan apa gurunya-Tsunade memerintahkannya untuk mencari tanaman obat di hutan.

"Ya ampun... Ini kan hari liburku. Kenapa Tsunade-sama menyuruhku pergi ke hutan seperti ini?" keluh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari atas tebing.

"Cahaya apa itu?" Sakura terheran-heran.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Sakura melihat seseorang yang jatuh dari tebing. Orang itu berambut kuning jabrik, memakai baju orange hitam, celana orange, ikat kepala hitam, tanda kumis kucing di kedua pipi, dan simbol clan uzumaki di punggungnya. Sepertinya sakura tidak merasa asing dengan orang itu.

"Apa itu Naruto?"

Sakura segera menuju ke tempat dimana orang tadi-Naruto jatuh. Sakura menemukan Naruto tersangkut di pohon. Syukurlah, Naruto hanya pingsan dan tak mengalami luka yang serius. Namun Sakura malah merasa khawatir melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan segera menurunkanmu!"

.

.

..::BACK TO KONOHA::..

.

.

Sekarang Naruto ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura masih terus menunggu Naruto sampai sadar. Setelah pingsan selama beberapa jam, akhirnya Naruto sadar. Sakura senang Naruto telah sadar dan bangun. Namun, sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

"Ne... Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hah... Bukannya kau sudah lama mengenalku." Sakura heran

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat denganmu."

"SHAAANNNARROOO...! Jangan bercanda, baka!" bentak Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"A-Aduh aduh. Sungguh, aku tak mengenalmu." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena pukulan dari Sakura.

"Hahhh... Baiklah. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Haruno Sakura? Hmmmm... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana dan kapan?" Naruto kebingungan sendiri.

"Ehhh..." Sakura terkejut

'Mungkin dia mengalami amnesia setelah jatuh dari tebing tadi.' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. Apa kau ingat kalau kau dilahirkan di desa ini?" Sakura sedikit mengeluh.

"Benarkah?..." Naruto terkejut.

"Yahhh... Untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, mungkin aku harus mengajakmu keliling desa."

"Ehhh... Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." paksa Sakura.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

"Oi... Naruto? Apa kau tidak ingat tempat ini?"

"Hmmm... Aku sedikit bingung. Aku merasa aku pernah ada disini. Tapi semuanya tampak berbeda."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu. Semoga disana kau bisa ingat sesuatu."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto-atau lebih tepatnya rumah kontrakan Naruto...

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Apa benar ini rumahku?" Naruto melempar pertanyaan ke Sakura.

"Bukankah ini rumahmu. Sejak kecil kau hidup sendiri di rumah ini." jelas Sakura.

"Sendiri katamu!" Naruto terkejut.

"Yahh... Yang aku tahu begitulah. Kalau ini memang bukan rumahmu, ayo kita temui teman-teman kita!"

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sakura bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka di taman.

"Apa kau mengingat mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hmmm... Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

Naruto merasa bingung.

"Benarkah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang amnesia." Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Kasihan Naruto!" Ino merasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"Inilah saatnya kita sebagai teman harus membantunya!" ajak Tenten.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Kiba.

"Yahhh... Tapi sepertinya tak seperti ini sebelumnya." Naruto menyambar pertanyaan kiba dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Kami akan membantumu semampu kami, Naruto." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum. Setelah itu teman-teman Naruto membantu Naruto untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Teman-temannya berperan seperti apa yang Naruto ingat tentang mereka.

"Kami setuju saja. Tapi, aku pengendali anjing top Konoha. Aku tahu ini demi teman. Tapi, kenapa aku harus menjadi pengendali kucing?" keluh Kiba.

"Hwaaaa... Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat siksaan seperti ini." Keluh Shino dengan ekspresi seperti mendapat siksaan karena serangga miliknya dimakan oleh bunga kantong semar.

"Dasar. Kenapa kita terpisah dari lainnya dan diikat di tiang seperti ini?" Neji ikut mengeluh.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sepertinya kita, terutama kau Neji bisa membuat Sakura ketakutan." jelas Lee.

"Hoi... Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan." teriak Neji dengan nada marah.

"Maaf, Neji. Tapi kita diminta untuk melakukan ini." Tenten memakaikan tutup mata pada Neji.

"Ini memalukan." Neji merasa sedikit malu bercampur dengan marah dan takut.

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan kedua orang ini?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura! Apa ini akan memulihka ingatannya?" Shikamaru merasa tidak yakin.

"Mereka jadi terlihat aneh." Chouji merasa aneh melihat yang lainnya tak seperti biasanya.

"Ini demi membantu mengembalikan ingatannya. Jadi, turuti saja." sambung Sakura.

"Aha!... Chouji, pakai ini!." pinta Naruto pada Chouji.

"Pakai apa?" Chouji bingung.

Naruto memakaikan masker bertanda silang pada Chouji.

"Nah, Shikamaru. Maaf, tapi bisakah kau berpura-pura bodoh?" pinta Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Huh? Kenapa harus begitu?" Shikamaru terkejut.

"Dengan senyuman, jika bisa." lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru!" Sakura memaksa Shikamaru sambil mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sore hari, Naruto dan Sakura sedang jalan-jalan menuju ke rumah Naruto...

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku merasa ingatanku hampir saja kembali. Tapi..." Naruto masih bingung.

"Teruslah berusaha. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan." Sakura mencoba memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Tapi rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Sebenarnya aku ingat semua orang di desa ini, tapi semuanya tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan aku merasa ini bukanlah rumahku."

Naruto teringat sesuatu...

"Oh iya. Dimana orang tuaku?" Naruto sedikit panik.

"Bukankah orang tuamu sudah mati ketika kau masih bayi." dahi Sakura mengkerut.

"Tak mungkin orang tuaku mati. Mereka pasti masih hidup." bantah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah itu!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah tebing yang terdapat ukiran wajah para hokage-lebih tepatnya ke arah ukiran wajah yondaime hokage.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ukiran wajah itu harusnya ayahmu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Jadi itu yang kau ingat?"

Air mata Naruto keluar dari mata biru sapphire-nya lalu lari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Oi.. Kau mau kemana?" Teriak sakura mencoba bertanya pada Naruto yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Sakura mencoba mengejar Naruto yang berlari dengan wajah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Setelah sampai didepan pintu masuk desa Konoha, Naruto berhenti. Sakura akhirnya bisa menyusul Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Ayolah jangan sedih. Memang kenyataannya kau seperti itu. Jika kau seperti itu, kau bukan lagi seperti Naruto yang sejak dulu aku kenal. Sekarang, apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Ya, semuanya." Air mata Naruto berhenti mengalir dan di usapnya bekas aliran air mata tadi.

"Sekarang beritahu aku. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari atas tebing?"

"Saat itu, aku sedang melawan seorang pria bertopeng. Lalu dia melemparkan sebuah bola bening keatas. Tiba-tiba bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ada kekuatan besar yang memindahkanku . Dan ketika aku sadar, aku berada di dunia ini. Mungkin aku bukan Naruto yang dulu kau kenal. Aku bukan dari dunia ini."

"Ehh... Kau bilang dunia ini. Aku rasa ingatanmu belum benar-benar kembali."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu selama yang kau mau. Aku juga mempelajari literatur tentang amnesia."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto, kau..."

Cahaya itu semakin terang.

"Sakura-chan. Terima kasih telah menemaniku."

"Huh? Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Naruto pun tersenyum dibalik cahaya yang membuatnya bersinar.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

Naruto pun menghilang bersama dengan cahaya tadi.

"Dia menghilang? Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa itu kuchiyose? Tapi aku tak melihat segel jutsu apapun." Sakura bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

Sakura mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan tadi sebelum cahaya muncul dari tubuhnya.

'Mungkin aku bukan Naruto yang dulu kau kenal.'

"Mustahil... Jika itu benar, lalu dimana Naruto...yang aku kenal?!" Sakura menjerit.

.

.

.

**ZZZZZZ=== ===ZZZZZZ**

**..::THE END::..**

**ZZZZZZ=== ===ZZZZZZ**

W/N: Yo, minna! Maaf klo ceritanya lebih banyak percakapannya dari pada penjelasannya. Abiss...aku juga kesulitan bikinnya. Haha...XD. Sebenarnya sih ada bagian cerita yang copas dari road to sakura #digaplok_MK. Tenang aja, ceritanya aku plesetin kok XD. Maaf juga karena aku gk bisa bikin cerita ber-chapter. Makanya aku bikin cerita one-shoot aja (._.). Ntar klo punya ide lagi aku bakal bikin fic lagi (^_^).


End file.
